


The Heavens Turn

by The_Dimension_Crossing_Mew



Category: Mass Effect, 大神 | Okami
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dimension_Crossing_Mew/pseuds/The_Dimension_Crossing_Mew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun rises and sets with the turn of the heavens. When the Reapers come to Earth, the prayers of humanity awaken the goddess Amaterasu. The heavens turn, the sun has risen, and a new age begins as the Cycle ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heavens Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I did on Spacebattles.

She had slept; for how long she did not know. She had last walked among her people during a time of war, weeping both for the atrocities committed by them and for the violence turned against them in vengeance. She had fallen asleep at last, when the Western invaders had unleashed atomic fire upon her shores, poisoning her worshipers and her land, and when the emperor had denounced his divine status.

She had slept for time untold since, ‘til once more the voices of the faithful rose in supplication. All the world called out for salvation, faith being offered to any that would answer their prayers.

The great goddess woke, her heavenly body rising to illuminate the shores of Japan. In the sky hung the unholy spawn of Yami, great tentacled monstrosities of metal, ravaging the land that the great white wolf was duty-bound to protect. On the ground, demons born of the dead husks of humans clashed with the living.

The wolf goddess outran the wind she commanded, flowers blooming in her pawsteps. She stopped at the top of a rise, one of the alien creatures in the air before her. Drawing upon the power that infused her entire being, she enforced her will upon reality. Like the cutting draw of a sword, space tore itself in two with a twitch of an ink-black tail-tip, cutting the Reaper in twain. As the two halves fell to Earth, another twirl of the goddess's tail-tip brought forth crimson flames to engulf them, transforming the construct of harvested innocent souls into the purity of flowers.

The great sun goddess howled out her victory over the unholy construct. She then howled again, calling her children to her aid. In the sky, certain constellations glowed, and all over the world stars fell to Earth, bringing forth great divine animals to fight the Reapers and their forces.

Her call heeded, the white wolf raced to the towering cities of glass and steel that her people had built during her sleep. Running through the streets, she defended her people, tearing into the hordes of Husks with flung reflector, cracking whips of rosary beads, sword sheathed in crackling lightning, and the power of the Celestial Brush. With every citizen she saved, her power grew as their Praise flowed into her divine body.

The day cannot last forever; just as the sun rises, so too must it set, making way for the night. The moon and stars in their turn must make way for the sun. Amaterasu's time had passed, and technology had risen. But as the sun sets, so too must it rise. And so has the great sun goddess Amaterasu risen once more, to begin anew her eternal struggle against the dark.


End file.
